This invention relates to a light-reflective safety device.
The invention is especially, although not exclusively, useful as a light-reflective safety device for children who walk, bicycle or otherwise move on dark streets or roads where there is a danger that the child might not be seen by a motorist in time to avoid an accident.
Such accidents are, unfortunately, all too common, especially in rural and suburban areas where roads are lighted inadequately or not at all. Children walking to school or to a bus pick-up point on dark winter mornings, or walking, bicycling or other wise moving on such roads in the evening, are always in danger of being injured by motorists who see the child too late to take evasive action or to safely brake their vehicle.
In a number of countries it is now law or, as is the case in Sweden, it is strongly suggested by the authorities, that pedestrains or after-dark cyclists of all ages wear a reflctor of some type. In Sweden, for example, the number of accidents of the kind mentioned above has been decreased drastically by this measure. A need for a simple, inexpensive and light-weight reflective device also exists in the United States where darkness-related accidents have recently claimed as many as 10,000 lives per year.